dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy quotes
This page lists Wendy's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wendy Tools Base Game *Axe- "An instrument for Industry and murder." *Luxury Axe- "At least I can kill trees with style." *Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" *Regal Shovel- "At least I can dig with style." *Pickaxe- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." *Opulent Pickaxe- "At least I can smash rocks with style." *Razor- "This is just for shaving." *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." *Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" Don't Starve Together *Saddle- "As if the beast wasn't already carrying a burden..." *War Saddle- "Oh how we bend creatures to our ill intent." Shipwrecked *Machete- "This is a lot of blade." *Luxury Machete- "What a fancy blade to ruin bamboo with!" Lights Base Game *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of Hell!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." *Campfire (burned out)- "That is not a good sign." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." *Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." *Miner Hat- "Hands-free lighting!" *Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." *Miner Hat (run out)- "I must get my hands dirty now that my light is out." *Pumpkin Lantern- "You're not so scary." *Lantern- "Light the way darkly." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I might survive this night." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of a frozen-over Hell!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a weird fire." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "It's not a good sign." *Moggles- "So this is what those things see." Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "Protects a fire from the snuffing fingers of wind." *Bottle Lantern- "The light of life. Trapped." *Obsidian Fire Pit- "It burns with the anger of its maker." Survival Base Game *Backpack- "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." *Piggyback- "They are more useful in death." *Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." *Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." *Fishing Rod- "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." *Straw Roll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." *Fur Roll- "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." *Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." *Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." *Honey Poultice- "I'll just end up hurt again." *Healing Salve- "Life brings pain, pain brings life." *Heat Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." *Heat Stone (cold)- "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." *Heat Stone (warm)- "Even now its warmth is fading..." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." *Umbrella- "The clouds weep." *Compass- Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "It won't insulate me from the horrors of this world." *Luxury Fan- "That'll make quite a draft." *Siesta Lean-to- "A siesta is but a preview of death." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd really rather be in a tent." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't nap now." *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "A preview of the fires of Hell." *Thermal Stone- *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen like my heart." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Just a moderately cold lump of rock." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "As lukewarm and lifeless as every other rock." *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." *Pretty Parasol- "The sun beats down." Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- "Choices matter." *Booster Shot- "We were not meant to cheat death." *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- "When I am still, it is as lifeless as Abigail." *Bernie- "He seeks sweet relief." *Bernie (inactive)- "He's had a rough life." *Bernie (broken)- "He has passed." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- *Tropical Fan- *Silly Monkey Ball- *Tropical Parasol- "The sun beats down." *Anti Venom- *ThatchPack- "I call it a thatchel." *Palm Leaf Hut- "Shade sweet shade." Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "Empty as my soul." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Whatever's in there isn't dead yet" *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It needs to boil." *Crock Pot (finished)- "Finally, food." *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "They shall labour so that I can steal." *Bee Box (ready)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" *Basic and Improved Farm- "What seeds shall I sow?" *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Take your time, I'll wait." *Basic Farm (finished)- *Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." *Ice Box- "It's as cold as my heart." *Drying Rack- "I can hang meat here." *Drying Rack (drying)- "It sways in the drying wind." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The drying is over." Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Burnt to a crisp." *Bee Box (burnt)- "Burnt honey." *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "This earth is burnt and dead." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The rain is keeping it from drying." *Drying Rack (burnt)- "It's done drying forever." *Bucket-o-poop- "That is definitely a bucket full of poop." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- Science Base Game *Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Thermal Measurer- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" *Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness. I like it when it's dreary." *Lightning Rod- "Focuses the destruction." *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Even its power will fade." *Gunpowder- "It is a dark path I tread." Reign of Giants *Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Does that mean my day to die is here?" *Rainometer (burnt)- "Does that mean sunshine is dead, too?" *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "Quiet as a corpse." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "I don't know why you bother. We're all going to burn." *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It's running on fumes." *Electrical Doodad- "Electrical doo-what?" Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- "My heart makes ice too." *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." *Hambat- "Death begets death." *Boomerang- "Death returns to the sender." *Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." *Blow Dart- "A ranged death device." *Sleep Dart- "Not even the big sleep, just a little one." *Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" *Football Helmet- "A dead thing for me to wear. Goody." *Grass Suit- "I prolong the inevitable." *Log Suit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." *Marble Suit- "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." *Bee Mine- "They're still alive in there. Poor things." *Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." *Shelmet- "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "Now I can hide from my problems." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "I'd like to wear it inside-out." *Morning Star- "Danger in the dark." *Weather Pain- "Some weather out there." Don't Starve Together *Tail o' Three Cats- "It only provides the illusion of control." *Battle Spear- *Battle Spear Gun- Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- *Poison Dart- *Coconade- "Ingenious! Fill a coconut with hot death!" *Coconade (lit)- *Spear Gun- *Poison Spear Gun- *Cutlass Supreme- *Obsidian Spear Gun- *Trident- *Cactus Spike- *Seashell Suit- "Armour made of the homes of dead goo." *Limestone Suit- *Cactus Armour- Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." *Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Now I'm all alone." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." *Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Their defensive value is questionable." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Bundled logs." *Wood Wall (placed)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." *Stone Wall (placed)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" *Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "A mark is made, however transient." *Potted Fern- "It lives in a cage." Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "Nothing lasts forever." *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't cook well." *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- *Chest (burnt)- "It couldn't even hold ashes." *Scaled Chest- "Boom box." *Sign (burnt)- "Transient, indeed." Don't Starve Together *Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Must be hungry." *Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "The emptiness is consuming him." *Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Bereft of life, it rests it sic peace." *Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "That... is an ex-bird." *Directional Sign (empty)- "It's sic blank face shall soon bear a secret." *Moon Rock Wall (inventory)- "Very light but surprisingly tough." *Moon Rock Wall (placed)- "Spacey and smooth!" *Wardrobe- "It reminds me of a story I used to read with Abigail." *Wardrobe (burnt)- "Now it doesn't remind me of anything." Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- *Seaworthy- *Buoy- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Fungal Turf- *Blue Fungal Turf- *Other Turfs- "Some ground." Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- *Tidal Marsh Turf- *Ashy Turf- *Snakeskin Rug- Refine Base Game *Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." *Boards- "Even scarier for the trees." *Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." *Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." *Purple Gem- "Purple like a... purple thing." *Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Shipwrecked *Cloth- *Limestone- *Empty Bottle- "As empty as my soul." Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." *Prestihatitator- "This is but a step from madness." *Shadow Manipulator- "I have learnt unspeakable things." *Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." *Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." *Night Armour- "A perfectly safe way to go insane." *Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." *One-man Band- "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." *Bat Bat- "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" *Belt of Hunger- "A clinging, dreary, living suit." *Chilled Amulet- "A familiar chilling embrace." *Nightmare Amulet- "It's oozing." *Life Giving Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." *Fire Staff- "I could set the world on fire!" *Ice Staff- "I take comfort in its emptiness." *Telelocator Staff- "I could escape if it were more powerful." *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "Energy flows through it." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "The focus is so lifeless." *Telolocator Socket (full)- "The gem has focused it." *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "It looks so empty." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I'm glad that fail-safe is gone." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Madness brings fire." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." *Old Bell- "Ring in the dead." Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." *Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Beekeeper Hat- "This will protect me from those happy buzzing sounds. Oh, and the stings." *Feather Hat- "Ca-caw!" *Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." *Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Dapper Vest- "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" *Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." *Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" *Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." *Garland- "But I am in mourning..." *Walking Cane- "Now I can get nowhere faster." Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Nothing like the stench of death on my head." *Fashion Melon- "It's sticky on my head. Yuck." *Ice Cube- "Keep a cool head." *Rain Coat- "I liked jumping in puddles with Abigail." *Rain Hat- "What fun is rain if you're not getting wet?" *Summer Frest- "Everything's a vest." *Floral Shirt- "They'll put flowers on anything these days." *Eyebrella- "That's one stretchy eye." *Hibearnation Vest- "Death surrounds me. Well, my torso, anyhow." Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- *Snakeskin Jacket- *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- *Gas Mask- *Sleek Hat- *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- *Raft- "Maybe if I ride this upon the waves I shall be joined with my sister." *Row Boat- *Cargo Boat- *Armoured Boat- *Boat Repair Kit- *Thatch Sail- *Cloth Sail- *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Lite Sail- *Iron Wind- *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- "It brings low death o the high seas!" *Sea Trap- *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Spyglass- *Super Spyglass- *Captain Hat- *Pirate Hat- "The hat of a cutthroat killer. I like it." *Life Jacket- Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- "A blade that bites and burns." *Obsidian Axe- "Cuts and burns." *Obsidian Spear- *Obsidian Armour- *Obsidian Coconade- *Howling Conch- *Sail Stick- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "Its presence marks the edge of the unknown." *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "Are the very stones haunted?" *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "These didn't protect the ancients did they!" *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I know not what lurks in the shadow." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I can feel the prying eyes." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "They approach." *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "They're all around me!" *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think they're leaving." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's almost over." *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I am alone." *The Lazy Forager- "Temporary release from drudgery." *Magiluminescence- "A brief light in my dark life." *Construction Amulet- "A flash of brilliance!" *The Lazy Explorer- "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." *Star Caller's Staff- "The stick is as twisted as my soul." *Deconstruction Staff- "I can see the power sparkle deep within." *Pick/Axe- "An item with multiple uses." *Thulecite Crown- "Abigail would've loved this crown." *Thulecite Suit- "A reprieve from death." *Thulecite Club- "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." *Houndius Shootius- "I think I need to place it." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I do not know why it helps me." Books Don't Starve Together *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Its cycle of life is ending." *Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's burning." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." *Evergreen (sapling)- "A tree will grow soon." *Log (normal and burning)- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." *Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." *Pine Cone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." *Marble Tree- "There is no beat of life within this cold tree." *Totally Normal Tree- "The very earth hates me." *Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." *Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." *Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." *Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." *Sapling (picked up)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." *Grass Tuft- "It's just a tuft of grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I have killed it." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "It smells funny." *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "I like to kill small things." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "A snack perchance?" *Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." *Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." *Cut Reeds- "I like to cut things up." *Plant- "An edible plant." *Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "A bush that always hurts." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly. Just like me." *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." *Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." *Evil Flower - "At least they're better than the other flowers." *Dark Petals- "They are painted with the colors of my soul." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Damp." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Dank." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "Musty." *Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." *Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Harvested." Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "This tree is spooky. I bet it likes Halloween." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnut Tree (burning)- *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "A tree will grow soon." *Sapling (withered)- "The oppressive heat got to this one." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "It just couldn't take the heat." *Berry Bush (withered)- "It succumbed to the heat." *Plant (withered)- *Birchnut- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." *Cactus- "Knives out." *Cactus (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly, like me." *Cactus (picked)- "Flattened." *Tumbleweed- "Alone and rolling through life." Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "A long blade could part you from your life force." *Jungle Tree- *Viney Bush- "They look as though they want to strangle something." *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- *Vine- *Brainy Sprout- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "It bestows life in its fruits! But only if I kill it." *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- *Seaweed- "Even the sea suffers weeds." *Seaweed (planted)- "A hearty weed." *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." *Killer Bee Hive- "They hide in their fortress of hate." *Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." *Hound Mound- "Home to the foulest creatures." *Bones- "The remains of an evil beast." *Touch Stone- "A futile ward." *Harp Statue- "Maybe these statues will keep me company." *Marble Pillar- "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." *Marble- "Smooth and lifeless." *Rundown House- "Time has broken it down." *Merm Head- "No dignity at all." *Pig Head- "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." *Pig Torch- "It cuts at the darkness." *Basalt- "Trying to break this would be pointless." *Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." *Rocks- "Some small rocks." *Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." *Nitre- "Herein lies the folly of man." *Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." *Headstone (1)- "It says, 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon.'" *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Some day, I will join you." *Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." *Animal Tracks (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." *Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" *Wooden Thing (locked)- "It's still locked shut." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" *Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." *Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." *Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." *Metal Potato Thing- "What a hideous creation!" *Worm Hole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." *Worm Hole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." *Worm Hole (exited)- "I emerge into this world once more." *Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" *Skeleton- "I envy his escape." *Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." *Spider Eggs- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." *Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." *Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." *Walrus Camp (summer)- "If they are not in there, where are they?" Reign of Giants *Ice- "Broken pieces of my heart." *Mini Glacier- "A large piece of cold, unfeeling ice." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "A large pool of cool, melted ice." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "No trail, just a bunch of muck." *Burrow- "Down, down, down to the depths." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "It's closed up. None is falling down there, now." *Rundown House (burnt)- *Merm Head (burnt)- *Pig Head (burnt)- *Hollow Stump- "I could curl up and die in there." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "All cats must die." *Glommer's Statue- "What IS that?!" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I killed it." *Skeleton (self)- "I was so, so close." Don't Starve Together *Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears to function. After a fashion..." *Magma- *Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." Shipwrecked *Crab Den- "A hole is but a grave that has yet to be covered." *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- *Prime Ape Hut- "Looks filthy." *Shoal- *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- "A lobster dinner lives there." *Coral Reef- *Coral- *Limpet Rock- "A rock that attracts meat. Neat!" *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- *Sand- *Sharkitten Den- *Volcano- "A mountain that spits death to the heavens!" *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Lava Pool- *Mussels- *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- "Ah, this seems a sensible test of fate." *Electric Isosceles- *Octopus Chest- *Debris- *Crate- *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- *Poisonous Hole- "The ground belches death." *Gunpowder Barrel- *X Marks the Spot- *Fishbone- *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." *Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." *Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." *Red Mushtree- "It looks like a rotting hat" *Green Mushtree- "Do little gnomes live in these?" *Blue Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." *Light Flower- "It looks fragile." *Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." *Stalagmite- "The earth gives up its bounty." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "The earth reaches up." *Spilagmite- "It is infested." *Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- "A touch of color in the world of darkness." *Foilage- "Lead me to the Aarnivalkea." *Cave Banana Tree- "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "Not very attractive." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." *Algae- *Broken Clockworks- "Cold, dead artificial life." *Relic- "A leftover of an ancient world." *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- "Fragments of a powerful material." *Cave Lichen- "How does it manage to grow like that?" *Ornate Chest- "Life is a gamble." *Large Ornate Chest- "My, what magnificent horns you have!" *Nightmare Light- "It pulls power from beneath." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- *Coffee Plant- "A plant that takes nourishment from fiery death." *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- *Obsidian- *Charcoal Boulder- *Burnt Ash Tree- *Dragoon Den- *Dragoon Saliva- *Woodlegs' Cage- *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "A cold, soulless horse." *Clockwork Bishop- "What does he pray for?" *Clockwork Rook- "A rook? Or is it a castle?" *Damaged Knight- "Another battle lost to time" *Damaged Bishop- "Time has won this battle." *Damaged Rook- "Time erodes everything." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Demon! Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "I am attacked!" *Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" *Red Hound- "His disposition is fiery." *Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." *Hound's Tooth- "Pulled out by the root." *Spider- "A creature of the night!" *Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." *Spider (dead)- "We will meet again some day." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Alas, brave warrior." *Spider Gland- "Even in death, this beast causes pain." *Silk- "So slippery and fine." *Krampus- "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." *Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." *Merm- "Hideous swamp thing." *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "These are better off unmentioned." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "This one is different." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "Babies!" *Guardian Pig- "This little piggie looks mean." *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "A creature of the night!" *Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" *MacTusk- "An old man, of the sea." *Wee MacTusk- "The cycle of violence continues." *Walrus Tusk- "I shall gnash thee." *Tam o' Shanter- "What feverish thoughts transpired beneath this?" *Mosquito- "Takes life so it may live." *Mosquito (picked up)- "I can feel its stolen warmth." *Mosquito Sack- "A sack of blood ripped from a mosquito. I love this." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." *Spitter- "He's chewing on something." *Batilisk- "A creature of the night." *Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." *Slurtle- "It is mindlessly chasing after rocks." *Slurtle Slime- "It shivers with slimy anticipation." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." *Lureplant- "It consumes all." *Fleshy Bulb- "Life goes on." *Eyeplant- "They follow their master's every wish." *Slurper- "Ah, to be so simple." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "The darkness has drained the color from their fur." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It comes from the depths." *Depths Worm (lure)- "It seems out of place." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is something there?" Reign of Giants *Varg- "A true bastion of evil." *Poison Birchnut Tree- "Extra-spooky!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "Balls of battle!" Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- "I should put it out of it's sic misery." *Lavae- "It burns with the fires of Hell." Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- *Snake- "They don't look friendly." *Poison Snake- "The only thing worse than a snake is a poisoned snake." *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Sea Hound- *Stink Ray- "They fly to escape their own hideousness." *Swordfish- *White Whale- *White Whale Carcass- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Dragoon- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." *Beefalo (following)- "It follows me to its doom." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." *Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." *Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." *Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold, dead heart." *Bee and Killer Bee (picked up)- "Be still, little one." *Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." *Pig- "They are so standoffish." *Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." *Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "What tormented inner lives they must have." *Bunny Puff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." *Frog- "He is little and warty." *Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." *Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." *Winter Koalefant- "It stands against the cruel elements." *Rock Lobster- "What terrible sights they have seen." *Pengull- "All dressed up, but where to go?" *Splumonkey- "Living without the burden of intelligence must be nice." Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "I hear they feed on the dead." *Catcoon- "I wonder if it had a twin, too." *Cat Tail- "It's matted, patchy and putrid." *Volt Goat- "Look at those hooves." *Volt Goat (charged)- "Chaaaaaarge!" *Volt Goat Horn- "A weird curling horn." Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- *Blue Whale Carcass- "Something this big and dead will surely stink." *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- "A chipper little fellow. I wonder if he knows life is pointless." *Jellyfish- "This one won't be stinging anything anymore." *Jellyfish (picked up)- "How can such a curious thing even live?" *Water Beefalo- "You are heavy with meat. Let me lighten your load." *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- "His joviality is almost endearing. Almost." *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." *Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." *Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart!" *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming? I hope not." *Snowbird- "Life in the barren, frozen wastes." *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes being trapped in my pocket." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather, red like blood." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eye bone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." *Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- "He is safely in my embrace." *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." *Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." *Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minions!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "It was a good death. He will be delicious." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oh my, that hurt! Yet, again I wake to life." Reign of Giants *Glommer- "Well aren't you a happy little fuzzball. Die." *Glommer's Flower- "Flower of the night." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Even flowers of the night die." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- *Glommer's Wings- "Even his wings are small and cheery." *Glommer's Goop- "Fuzzball excrement." *Moleworm (underground)- "Stay down there, away from this horrible place." *Moleworm (aboveground)- "You should go back to where it's dark." *Moleworm (held)- "How do you like being torn away from your family?" Don't Starve Together *Extra-Adorable Lavae- "A spark of life illuminating the darkness." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "He is suffering the pangs of hunger." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "He is approaching death." *Lavae Egg- "It has potential for life, but I control its fate." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "The egg is warm, but my heart is still cold." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "This egg is almost as cold as my heart." *Lavae Tooth- "Forsooth, it's a tooth." Shipwrecked *Crab- "Underneath that hard shell is soft meat." *Crab (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- "Such graceful swimming. Such tasty flesh." *Sharkitten- *Packim Baggims- "I would not trust him with a fish, but my other junk..." *Parrot and Parrot Pirate- "Is it my ears, or is this creature's chatter a lonely monologue?" *Seagull- *Toucan- "It sings a tortured song." *Doydoy- *Doydoy Nest- *Doydoy Feather- *Doydoy Egg- *Fried Doydoy Egg- *Baby Doydoy- *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- "This thing would taste very good dead and covered in butter." *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." *Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, struggling towards the light." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." *Smallbird- "Hello there, little one." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" *Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." *Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me too?" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "You try my patience." Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "A lumbering beast." *Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." *Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." *Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." *Ancient Guardian- "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." *Guardian's Horn- "All that remains of a once great beast." Reign of Giants *Bearger- "It could crush me in one blow. I wish it would." *Thick Fur- "It smells like death." *Moose/Goose- "It's an abomination." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Not sure how a thing like that happens." *Mosling - "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." *Down Feather- "Plucked like Abigail was from me." *Dragonfly- "It's burning on the inside." *Scales- "Scales of pain." *Lava Spit (hot)- "It spit up." *Lava Spit (cold)- "It's cooled off and smells funny." Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- *Sealnado- *Turbine Blades- *Magic Seal- *Tiger Shark- *Eye of the Tiger Shark- *Shark Gills- "I wish I had gills." Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." *Pig King- "Live it up while you can, your majesty." *Wes (trapped)- "Trapped by Maxwell's statues, forever alive." *Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Harbinger of doom." *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "So much hope, dashed." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "No bird will ever come of it." *Monster Meat- "Evilness pervades it." *Meat- "It is still bloody." *Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." *Cooked Meat- "The blood has been cooked away." *Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." *Monster Jerky- "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." *Jerky and Small Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Leafy Meat- "It has a foul smell." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "It's only slightly more appealing." *Drumstick- "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" *Fried Drumstick- "Less raw, more tasty." *Fish- "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." *Cooked Fish- "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Separated from its only friend." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." *Frog Legs- "Torn right from the frog." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Definitely not twitching any longer." *Batilisk Wing- "I wish I could fly away." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "They once held such great potential." Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- "Such graceful swimming. Such tasty flesh." *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- "It was a painless death. The beast had no nervous systhem." *Cooked Jellyfish- "It's all wriggley." *Raw Fish- "A chunk of fish meat." *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- "This is just plain false advertisement." *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- "They eat of the rock, I eat of them." *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- "You cannot hide beneath the waves, meat!" *Cooked Mussel- "I cook a mean mussel." *Shark Fin- *Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." *Cooked Wobster- "I can't wait to eat you." *Bile-Covered Slop- *Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "These berries are tart." *Banana- "The peel looks dangerous." *Dragon Fruit- "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." *Durian- "Spiky and smelly!" *Pomegranate- "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" *Roasted Berries- "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." *Cooked Banana- "Warmed banana mush is so much better." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Less spiky, but even smellier!" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Warm, but no less messy." Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "It's mostly water. What's the big deal?" *Watermelon (cooked)- "Now it's warm water." Shipwrecked *Coconut- *Halved Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- "Now I just need a cake." Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." *Carrot (in the ground)- "It's a carrot that's in the ground." *Carrot (picked)- "It's a carrot." *Pumpkin- "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." *Eggplant- "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." *Popcorn- "This corn couldn't handle the heat." *Roasted Carrot- "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." *Hot Pumpkin- "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." *Braised Eggplant- "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." *Red Cap- "A mushroom after my own heart." *Green Cap- "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." *Blue Cap- "A fungus to preserve the monotony." *Cooked Cap- "All is malleable." *Glow Berry- "There's a slight humming coming from it." *Lichen- Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "It's still dangerous." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "I ripped all its spikes off." *Cactus Flower- "Even the knife-plant has a flower. Ugh." Don't Starve Together *Lesser Glow Berry- "Today, I got the worm's light." Shipwrecked *Seaweed- *Roasted Seaweed- *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." *Butter Muffin- "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" *Dragonpie- "Well, at least it's a pie now." *Fishsticks- "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." *Fish Tacos- "I hope I got all the bones out." *Fist Full of Jam- "The perfect amount of jam." *Froggle Bunwich- "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." *Fruit Medley- "Sweet, tart and in a cup." *Honey Ham and Nuggets- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." *Kabobs- "Meat, skewered right through the center." *Mandrake Soup- "Boiled the life out of him." *Meatballs- "Balled meat. How exciting." *Meaty Stew- "They died. And then I put them in a stew." *Monster Lasagna- "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." *Pierogi- "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." *Powdercake- "I would have to be desperate." *Pumpkin Cookies- "I cooked it myself!" *Ratatouille- "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." *Stuffed Eggplant- "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." *Taffy- "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." *Turkey Dinner- "Who's gobbling now?" *Unagi- "It looks more appetizing this way." *Waffles- "They're definitely waffles." *Wet Goop- "A miserable mess, just like life." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "Ugh, more flowers." *Ice Cream- "Ice cream could never replace Abigail." *Melonsicle- "The melon is in stasis." *Trail Mix- "A handful of sustenance." *Spicy Chili- "Burn my insides." *Guacamole- "That's just gruesome. I like it." Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- "Bitter." *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." *Carrot Seeds- "One day, this seed will be a carrot." *Corn Seeds- "Yup, it's a seed." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It's a seed. It won't grow a dragon." *Durian Seeds- "Miraculously, the seeds don't smell." *Eggplant Seeds- "It's a nightshade seed." *Pomegranate Seeds- "I was expecting more seeds than this from that thing." *Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a seed. Exciting." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." *Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." *Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." *Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." *Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." *Rotten Egg- "The way of all things." Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted dead." *Electric Milk- "I think it's curdled." *Watermelon Seeds- Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- "That wretched beast must have been sick." Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- "It's pretty." *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "She's nearly ready to play now." *Abigail's flower (ready)- "Abigail's ready to play now, but she needs some space" *Abigail's Flower (placed)- "I need to show Abigail how to play." *Blueprint- "Whoever drew this is probably dead." *Gears- "The insides of a mechanical demon." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done its job." *Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." *Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" *Yellow Gem- "It reminds me of my mother." *Green Gem- "The flaws are its most beautiful features." *Orange Gem- "Such things used to bring me happiness." *Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." *Manure- "Life is blood and this." *Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's a fake. Just a temptation, like death." *Gord's Knot- "If only knives solved more of my problems..." *Gnome- "I'd carry this to the end of the world." *Tiny Rocketship- "I'd fly this straight into the sun, if only it was bigger." *Frazzled Wires- "Once alive with electricity, they've met their end." *Ball and Cup- "Just a simple game." *Hardened Rubber Bung- "I wish I could take a bath." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "Another mouth to feed." *Lying Robot- "Lucky robot. It never had a soul." *Dessicated Tentacle- "Not so slimy anymore, are we?" *Slurper Pelt- "An empty bag of hunger." Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "He's better this way." *Bone Shards- "Choking hazard." Don't Starve Together *Steel Wool- "This offers no hope of warmth." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- "The dead drop the cure to their sickness." *Dubloons- "The currency of scallawags." *Message in a Bottle- *Seashell- *Snakeskin- *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- *Ukulele- *License Plate- *Ancient Vase- *Brain Cloud Pill- *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- *Old Boot- *Iron Key- *Bone Key- *Golden Key- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "Not all deaths are the same." *Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's cold and black." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "It's calling my name." *Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's calling to me." *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Even this obelisk has left me." *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It is forever seeking its lost half." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The source is distant." *Divining Rod (warm)- "The wickedness draws closer." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "It is very close now." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Something wicked is here!" *Divining Rod Base- "What does this newfangled thing do?" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It still needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Let's see what I can find!" *Maxwell's Door- "What technological terror is this?" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "Shall we have a danse macabre?" *Maxwell's Light- "What a curious light." *Maxwell Statue- "He brought me here." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Death when I least expect it." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Looks magical." *Nightmare Throne- "Not quite what I expected." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what he did." *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what she did." *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what it did." Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It is unmentionable." *Freedom- *Freezing- "I am chilled to the bone." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Death will find you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Suffer, worm!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." *Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I will be your end." *Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." *Entering light- "And there was light!" *Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." *Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the necessary materials." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired yet." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are baying." *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "I am full of emptiness." *Earthquake- "The earth shakes. Will it swallow me whole?" *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "So close to death, yet so far." *Overheating- "I am miserably hot." *Tree Shelter- "Nature is good for something after all." *Wetness (low)- "Soggy and sad." *Wetness (medium)- "Maybe this water will fill the hole in my heart." *Wetness (high)- "An eternity of moisture and sorrow." *Wetness (highest)- "An apocalypse of water." *Dropping tool while wet- "Oh well. I didn't need it anyway." *Smoldering item- "It's about to be swallowed by flames." *Burnt- "Ow! Fires of hell!" *Giant arrival- "That could be bad." *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "The earth trembles. Will it swallow me whole?" *Volcano eruption- "That could be bad." *Sea Hounds are coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- Past *Bone- "Creepy." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- "He sure has a taste for the dramatic." *Deadly Feast- "This, my final feast." *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- Trivia *Many of Wendy's examination quotes are references to famous literature and historical quotes, such as: **When she examines a crow, she says "Take thy beak from out my heart". This is a reference to a famous poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. **When she examines a pond, she says "Ophelia, are you down there?" This is a reference to the fictional character in Shakespeare's "Hamlet" who committed suicide by drowning herself. **When she examines a Bee Hive, she says "A wretched hive of scum and pollen". This is a reference to Star Wars, "A wretched hive of scum and villainy". **When she examines a rabbit hole, she says "I'm too big to fall in there". This is a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known under his pseudonym Lewis Carroll. **When she examines a Pig Head, she says, "Kill the pig! Spill his blood!"; this is a reference to a chant the kids yell in the novel Lord of the Flies by William Golding. **When she examines a Spear, she says "I have become the destroyer of worlds", which is a reference to the quote: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" from the Bhagavad Gita. The most known instance of the quote comes from physicist J. Robert Oppenheimer, who said those words when the first atomic bomb was detonated. **When she examines MacTusk, she says "An old man, of the sea", which is a reference to the novel The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway. **When she examines a dead bird inside the Birdcage, she says ""That... is an ex-bird", which is most likely a reference to a "Monty Python's Flying Circus" skit titled "Dead Parrot". *When Wendy examines Ice Cream, she says "Ice Cream could never replace Abigail". This is likely a reference to it replenishing the exact amount of Sanity that summoning Abigail costs. *Wendy's quote for The Lazy Explorer is a reference to the idea that realistic teleportation would not work as it does in movies or video games. In the real world, scientists speculate that a teleporter would destroy the subject (by taking them apart at the atomic level, effectively killing them) at the first location and then create an exact copy at the new location. Category:Character Quotes